A new life
by BlackOnyx83
Summary: I am not good with summarys so please bear with me...... She was the chosen one and none knew why... what would her life become with her father trying to turn her evil....We all never would have believe it would be him we all thought it would be Vegeta..


_**Author's Note:**__ I don't own DBZ & yes this is the same story I just fixed a lot of the errors in it._

My mother was at Capsule Co. where she lived with the Briefs since my dad left. My mother's name was Videl Satan and my father was Son Gohan, yeah I am famous on both counts, not including the name I've made for myself.

My mother the only daughter of the famous Mr. Satan and my father is the oldest son of The Famous Goku. My grandparents were thrilled to find out about my mom being pregnant with me. But that soon changed. About four months after they found out my grandfather Goku who decided that my mother would live with Bulma & her family after my father tried to kill me & my mother. It took

Grandpa, Vetega & Piccolo to get my father away from us. (Never thought I would hear that Vetega did something like that)Well anyways.

_January 23 10:30 am_

Bulma yelled "breakfast get your ass's down hear". She turned to Vegeta and said.

"Vegeta would you be a dear and help Videl down here?"

"Why"

"Oh Vegeta"

"Fine" Vegeta said turned around & headed out of the kitchen mumbling as he made his way up the stairs & stopped at her room and started to knock on the door but he heard a blood chilling scream.

And not one for wasting time he broke down the door only to see Gohan with one hand around Videl's throat saying "I told you not to have that damn thing and that you could not hide from me. You took away my family. You Bitch!" He screamed at her as he began to form a ki blast that would rid him of her & the baby, but before he was able to release it, Vegeta sent one of his own, but not as powerful.

Vegeta ran & caught Videl before she fell. He then turned to Gohan & said "I advise you Brat to stay the hell away from all of us including her & the Brat you are not welcome here. If I see or hear you are around I will kill you." & with that Gohan left house throw the window.

Vegeta looked down at Videl who was pale and crying in his arms, and to his shock she collapsed. He realized only seconds before that due to all that just happened had caused

her to go into labor. And without another second to waste he picked her up & flew downstairs yelling.

"Woman, where the hell are you?"

Just then Bulma came running out of the kitchen to see why he was yelling.

"Vegeta what the hell do you...Oh Denda Videl take her to the infirmary, I have to call Goku & ChiChi."

"No time woman the Brat is coming now, I'll get Kakkarot" he yelled as he run to the infirmary with Videl in his arms & Bulma right now his heals.

He placed Videl gently on one of the beds. She had already fallen into to a coma.

He stepped away telepathically said.

"Kakkarot can you hear me"

Then came the reply "Vegeta what's wrong?"

Vegeta replied "No time, you & the woman get here now, it's Videl"

Once that was said Goku and ChiChi stood in front of him.

ChiChi run up to where Videl was lying with Bulma beside her working franticly.

"What's wrong with her?" ChiChi asked Bulma.

"I don't know ChiChi?" Bulma replied they both begin to do what they could.

Vegeta turn to Goku with a worried expression and said "We need to talk"

Goku was about to say no when he saw the expression on his face & just shook his head. They walked out into the hall way.

Vegeta said "it was your brat that done this, when I went to get her for breakfast he tried to kill her again & take the Brat with her."

"What are we going to do Vegeta, this just cant be Gohan, I don't understand, even Piccolo doesn't understand. He's been like this since Brolly." Goku asked.

"I don't know what to do either, but I do know this when a Saiyan decides to kill one person in particular they will not stop until they do." Vegeta said "He does not want to kill the woman just the brat, but I just don't understand why, it's not like a Saiyan to want to kill his offspring." he finished.

"Vegeta does that mean he will not stop until he kills Pan?" he asked Vegeta raised an eyebrow at the name and shook his head (damn humans and their human names) he thought and said.

"That's what I am saying Kakkarot, and where the hell did you get that name?"

"Oh, Videl told me to come up with a name, so I asked King Kia if he would ask my father to find a name for her. Well he came back with Pan." Goku laughed out.

Inside the room 

"ChiChi we are going to have to take the baby" Bulma said thro tears.

ChiChi just nodded then asked "Is Videl going to make it?" all Bulma could do is shake her head no. And with that she turned and yelled for Vegeta.

Vegeta came running in with Goku on his heals. "What is it woman?" he yelled at Bulma. Who looked like she could rip his head off just by looking at him!

"We have to take the baby, Videl's dying & I'm afraid the baby will to if we don't hurry, so I need your help" she said just above a whisper.

He nodded & turns to Goku & ChiChi and said " take the Trunks & Goten away from the house I will let you now when it safe to come back." They both looked at each other & then nodded their head and left to get the boys.

Outside of CC

Goten and Trunks were sparring like to 8 year olds do, just then they saw Goku & ChiChi come outside. They flew to where they were and landed be side them. Trunks looked up at Goku and asked.

"Are Videl and the baby going to be okay?"

All Goku could do is hold his wife. ChiChi looked at Trunks & Goten and say "lets go for a walk ok?"

"Ok" the boys answered.

They all four left the compound. As she began to try and explain to the boys what was going on. None of them knew what was going to happen.

Back inside 

Bulma had already started cutting open Videl's stomach open to try and remove the baby, but for some reason the baby would not come out. She had Videl hook up on a life support machine, she had already passed away and now all they could do was trying and save the baby.

She looked at Vegeta & said "I can't get the baby out and if we don't hurry we will lose her too"

Vegeta step to where Bulma was and look to see if he could figure out why in Earth this baby was not coming out.

When he finally saw the blood cover baby that had long gold hair and broad shoulders he couldn't help but to snicker.

"What the hell are you snickering about there is no time for that." Bulma yelled at him.

"Well the reason why she's not coming out is because she is in SSJ 2 form, look." Vegeta replied bring Bulma close and showing her.

"Oh my Denda, she can't be, but yet she is, how in the hell are we going to get her out?" Bulma asked him hoping he would know.

"I don't really know, we've tried but no good she's to pissed off." Vegeta said with a proud smirk. He was thinking throw the past five months than it hit him.

"Trunks" he yelled.

"What?" Bulma asked

"Trunks is the only one who can get her calmed down long enough to get her out." he said than in telepathically he said "Kakkarot"

"What is it Vegeta, how is Videl" Goku was cut off

" no time she is dead and we are trying to save the baby but we are having a problem" Vegeta said just as Goku cut him off

"WHAT, she dead and what do you mean you are having a problem?"

"Well shut the hell up and I will tell you. From the looks of things the Brat takes after you she is in SSJ 2 form & very pissed off" Goku the screamed in his head and out loud

"She's SSJ 2, how in the hell"

With this ChiChi, Trunks, and Goten stopped and looked at Goku with a what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about look.

"Kakkarot shut up and bring Trunks to me!" was all Vegeta said

"Goku what is going on?" ChiChi demanded

"Videl's gone and they are trying to save Pan she in SSJ 2 form so Vegeta wants me to take Trunks to him." Goku replied in a hurry and took Trunks hand then IT to Vegeta,

before she could say anything.

Trunks & Goku were outside the room where Bulma was. Vegeta was out side waiting for them.

"Now Vegeta why did you want Trunks here he doesn't need to see this" Goku asked

"Cause Kakkarot the boy is the only one who can calm the brat down so we can get her out before she dies as well. They have bonded even thou she has not been born yet."

Vegeta replied quickly as Goku shook his head. And with that they went into the room.

Vegeta looked down at Trunks and said "boy listen to me, there is a lot of blood but I need you to calm the brat down just like you always do."

Trunks looked up at his father and said "Yes Father I understand" Trunks walked to where Videl's body was and saw the baby for the first time. He placed a hand on the tiny cheek and began to talk softly to the baby in Saiyan tongue, while the others looked on in amazement.

Vegeta and Goku knew what he was saying but were still surprised that Trunk could talk it & that the baby seems to understand.

Trunks was saying "Panny it's time to go and meet everyone, oh don't worry Panny I will be right here with you I will never leave you I promise, because you are my sweet little Panny." and with those word Pan dropped out of SSJ form completely and Trunks gently picked her up out of her mothers belly she quickly wrapped her black colored tail around his wrist.

He walked to where his mother looked on in disbelief.

"Mom, will you clean her up?" Trunks asked Bulma snapped back into reality at her son's words and shook her head.

Trunks placed Pan in her arms turned around to his father and Goku and calmly walked up to them with a smile and began to speak but simply fainted.

Vegeta and Goku looked at each other and laughed (well Vegeta snickered). Vegeta pick up his son and said "Well done boy you will make me proud" and aloud a smile to form on his face.

Vegeta walk to where Bulma was cleaning up baby Pan. Both looked at each other than at Pan then Trunks.

Vegeta said still smiling some what "we will have to move them into a room together for the first year they can not be away from each other or they will both die." Bulma just nodded her head and smiled.

ChiChi came running up to Bulma to look at her beautiful little grandchild.

Bulma looked at ChiChi "I am so sorry we couldn't save Videl" ChiChi just shook her head and began to cry a little. Bulma spook again "You, Goku & Goten are moving in here for awhile I guess Goku told you?" ChiChi shook her head again.

Eight months had past and Vegeta now had two little girl floating around the house. Bra Vegeta's daughter was born three months after Pan. During the past eight months no one had heard from Gohan (thankfully). But they all stayed on high alert just incase. The nursery was in the same room with the boys.

Pan was always turning into SSJ 2 when she was mad, even at this age and in this form she was as strong as Goku in SSJ 4. Which caused the boys to be home schooled by

ChiChi & Bulma since Trunks was the only one who was able to get her calmed down. She was now eating normal food and eating almost as much as Trunks (which is saying

Something about my appetite lol)

It was 9:30am everyone was downstairs just finishing up breakfast when Pan all of a sudden got really pissed off for no reason and her power shot up to SSJ 2 and a large ki ball formed from her hand & was sent straight to the stove.

NO one could believe it at 8 months old she did that. Then she began to form another one just when Vegeta yelled at Trunks "get her now!"

Trunks grab her hands with his and held her. She stopped and began to cry uncontrollably. No one could understand what happened and why she did what she did.

Vegeta & Goku got up and went out side

.

Goku looked at Vegeta and said "What the hell was that all about?"

"She sensed him." he replied calmly

"Sensed who?" Goku asked

"Your brat her father and I think she thinks he is coming for her."

"What, Gohan, he would be stupid to come after her when he known we would kill him if he tried to hurt her."

"He wont be coming alone he has followers now, and he is planning to take her, but I don't known when?"

"Why does he want Panny so bad?"

"Simple she is the one, the our race has been waiting for"

"Vegeta do mean to tell me that Panny is the Legendary Super Saiyan Princess?"

"Yes Kakkarot she is I remember the stories of her up coming."

"What did they say?"

"That a Saiyan female would be born with a father who would try and turn her evil and her mother would die at childbirth. They said she never hit SSJ but be born in SSJ 2 then eventually turns into the Princess, I don't known why I didn't see it before it explains everything."

"How does it explain everything Vegeta?"

"Simple 1st Gohan tried to kill her because he knew who she was, 2nd Videl dieing before she gave birth, 3rd Pan being born in SSJ 2 form. Now do you understand, it also

explains how she understands Saiyan tongue and is tiring to speak it as well."

"Ok now I understand but 1st tell me how Trunks can speak & understand it?"

"That I don't know but I do know the legend says her mate will be the only one can understand her so that might be it."

"Now tell me how or what we are going to do about my son? Plus I need you to explain this to Piccolo."

"There's no need to explain anything to me Goku." Piccolo says walking up behind them.

"Piccolo how long have you been there?" Goku asked

"Since Pan's ki shot up." Piccolo says

"So what the hell do we do about the Brats Father?" Vegeta temper was rising as he thought of Gohan wanting the hurt Pan which was a second daughter to him.

"Truthfully I don't know, but I do know one thing and that is she needs to start training other wise it will be easy for Gohan to turn her evil" Piccolo says

"But he can't because he doesn't have her." Goku simple replies pointing out the obvious

"You are wrong Goku in the last 8 months that no one has seen or heard from him he has developed quite a few new abilities some are Freeza, Cells, and some I have no idea

where they came from. What I am saying is that he can get into her mind and control her like he did this morning." Piccolo says to the dumb look on Goku's face.

"What the hell do you mean by "he control her like this morning?" Vegeta said thou clenched teeth.

"Just that, he has found a why to get into her mind. He has already begun his torture on her. By giving her the false memories that we all are the reason her mother is dead, he shows her visions make it seem that way. She is fighting it with all she has that's why no one was killed this morning." Piccolo stats.

"Who was she trying to kill this morning, Piccolo do you know" Goku asks not really sure he was wanting to know who it was.

"Are you sure you want to known Goku" Piccolo asks knowing that it would really hurt Goku's feelings to find out.

"Yes I really want to known no matter how much it may hurt."

"It was ChiChi; Gohan wants Pan to take out ChiChi, Bulma, and Bra before he comes to get her. I don't known exactly why them but I figure it's because if you two lose them than it will make you weaker because of the bond."

"That sorry son of a...when I get my hand on him for trying to hurt my family and for making Pan hurt like this he will wish he was never born." Vegeta said thou clenched

teeth his ki raising caused him to shot straight into SSJ3.

"Vegeta calm down we have to train Panny so we can stop this." Goku said with pleading eyes

"He's right Vegeta even if You, Goku, & myself attempted to take Gohan on we will die he is just to strong, Pan is our only hope and you know it as well as I do." Piccolo stats

calmly hoping it will calm the pissed off King.

"Fine but the women should leave, Piccolo takes them to the lookout they should be safe there with Denda & Mr. Popo, then you come back here and the six of us will go

somewhere away from people and train. Do you have any idea when he will come for her?" Vegeta says still pissed off but coming out of SSJ form altogether.

"I will take them now and no Vegeta I do not know when Gohan will come." Piccolo replies.

In the shadows of the house Trunks & Goten was listening to everything. They were scared for Pan.

Trunks had finally gotten Pan to calm down and she had finally fallen asleep. They began to walk to where their fathers were as Piccolo was walking to get the others and take them to the lookout.

"Father, why does Gohan want to do this to Pan?" Trunks asked a little shaken up about the whole thing.

"Boy how do you know what's going on?" Vegeta asks starting to get mad again.

"We were eavesdropping, I'm sorry but I knew it had something to do with Pan." Trunks say with fear in his voice.

"Its okay, but don't do it again. And I don't know or understand why Gohan wants to do this either." Vegeta says knowing he would do the same thing if it was Bulma.

And with that said the five left to go and train taking Pan with them. Piccolo would catch up to them later.

On another planet

"So they think if taking her away and try and train her no of this will happen, hahaha oh how wrong you are father"

Gohan laughs in the dark room.

"knock knock"

"What the hell do you want?" Gohan asks to the knocker at the door.

"Sir, everything in set as you ordered and we are awaiting your orders, Sir" came the voice under the dark clock

"Good soon my plan will take form, is her room ready?"

"Yes, sir everything is in order just like you said."

"Fine, now go and the others to start training they know we are coming" And with that the dark figure turned and left the room.

"Soon child very soon you will be where you belong by my side against all that is good." Gohan said into the night air.

Back on Earth

Vegeta, Trunks, Goku, Goten and Piccolo have all been trying to train Pan. Who you would have never thought she was only a years old. She could walk, talk, fly and do all their attacks at will as well as turn SSJ 2. The only problem they seem to be having was how to train her to keep Gohan out of it.

A year later they were all sitting in the capsule house celebrating Pan's second birthday. Piccolo was the one who decided to cook this time and believe it or not he was a really great cook for someone who doesn't eat. I guess hanging around the woman really paid off.

"Happy birthday Panny" they all said at the same time as Piccolo came out with a cake worthily of the little Princess.

They were all having a really good time trying not to think about Gohan and all the problems that were hanging around.


End file.
